Big girl
by Skovko
Summary: It's Nia's birthday and Roman has arrived earlier to get a few hours alone with his cousin and her friend Fairy. Because Nia's friend is also the woman he's in love with. Where Nia is comfortable in the way she looks, Fairy is more insecure. Online hate and an annoying Total Divas producer almost ruin everything but sometimes choosing the wrong door ends up being the right choice.
1. Beautiful

Roman was already one big smile before entering Nia's home. Today was Nia's birthday and she would be having a party. The guests would start arriving in a couple of hours. Roman was there early. Nia knew he would be. She also knew why.

The smile on his face came from seeing Fairy's car in the driveway. Nia had promised Roman that her friend Fairy would be there early. Nia was the only one Roman had confessed his feelings about Fairy to. He was hoping tonight would be the night where he would finally grow a set of balls and tell Fairy too. He opened the front door and walked towards the voices in the kitchen.

"It's okay," Nia said in a comforting tone. "Some people just can't handle big girls like us."  
"How do you do it? How do you turn off your emotions and become cold towards the online hate?" Fairy asked.  
"I don't know. I just do," Nia answered.

Roman walked out in the kitchen. His eyes landed on the carrot red haired woman with the soft, honey brown eyes. His smile dropped when he saw her. Those lovely eyes were wet from tears. Her face was red and swollen from crying.

"What's going on?" He asked.  
"Just online haters as usual," Nia answered.  
"Towards you?" He looked at Fairy. "Why?"  
"Nothing," Fairy sighed. "I'm gonna go take a shower and clean up."

She was out of there faster than he liked. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to cry in front of him. Despite having known her for many months now, he had never seen her in tears before.

"What's going on, Nia?" He asked.  
"Total Divas," she sighed. "She was part of the last episode and the haters won't give her a break. Apparently the only thing more fun than making fun of me is making fun of her."  
"But they don't know her," he said.  
"They don't know us either. Not really. Only the characters we play on tv," she said.  
"But if they knew her and you," he tried.  
"I know you have a good heart, Roman, but Fairy and I know how we look. We know we're big. We look in the mirror everyday. I'm comfortable in my own body but she's more insecure," she said.

He took out his phone and opened Twitter. He didn't use Twitter much. Only when he had to post something important. Other than that, he never really looked into what other people posted. He knew Nia got a lot of hate on Twitter because she was a big woman. Fairy was big too. It didn't matter to him. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"If there's more to put your arms around, there's more to love," he said.  
"You're adorable," she giggled. "Now you just need to tell her that you love her. All of her."  
"Maybe later," he said.  
"It's always a maybe with you. I don't know what you're so afraid of. One day someone else will come and you will have missed your chance," she said.

He didn't answer that. Instead he started looking at tweets with the Total Divas hashtag. His face got more and more angry for each comment.

"Yeah, it's bad," she sighed after seeing his face.  
"How can they say these things? She's beautiful," he said.  
"Go tell her that. Not me," again she giggled. "I already know she's beautiful."

He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.  
"Avoiding the topic yet again," she smirked. "Sure, fill the bowls with chips and carry them into the living room."

Half an hour passed before Fairy finally made her way downstairs again. Roman watched as she walked down the stairs. Always so beautiful in his eyes. She was wearing a white dress that went to her knees combined with black sandals. The cut of the dress was just low enough to show the top of her breasts without showing too much.

"You're staring," Nia whispered.  
"I can't help it," he whispered back.

She gave him a light push in the back. He took the hint and walked over to Fairy.

"You look beautiful," he said.  
"Thank you. So do you," she said.  
"Do you want something to drink?" He asked.  
"The guests haven't arrived yet," she said.  
"That doesn't mean you're not thirsty," he said. "I was about to get myself another lemonade. I can carry two."  
"Three!" Nia yelled across the room.  
"Got it, cousin," he said.

He disappeared out in the kitchen and Nia walked over to Fairy.

"Are you gonna tell him tonight?" Nia asked.  
"Tell the mighty Roman Reigns that I'm in love with him? Right! That'll work out so well for me," Fairy said.  
"I don't know," Nia grinned. "You might get surprised."


	2. Broken lock

Roman stood next to Fairy. The party had been going on for hours. He had spent most of the evening by her side. Talking like they always did. Trying to work up the courage to tell her. Chickening out constantly. The Total Divas crew was there. She was trying to dodge them, and he did his best to try and shield her from them.

"Just one clip with you and Roman together. Maybe even a kiss on the cheek," the producer Farnaz Farjam was trying to convince them again.  
"No," Fairy said.  
"It would be good for ratings," Farnaz said.  
"She said no!" Roman barked. "Leave us alone!"

He had put on a harder tone than he had planned for. He was just so tired of the producer not leaving them alone all night. Over all he was tired of all the people around them. He just wanted a moment alone with her. Instead Nia walked up to them after having heard Roman bark at the producer.

"Is everything alright here?" Nia asked.  
"They won't leave us alone," he answered.  
"I'm part of the show," she reminded him.  
"But I'm not," he said.  
"Please, don't fight," Fairy pleaded. "This is on me. They want Roman on the show. I'm gonna step away and give him the spotlight."  
"Don't," he said.

It was too late. She walked over to look at the gift table.

"Still haven't told her?" Nia smirked.  
"Shut up!" Roman hissed. "Tonight's not the night."  
"Will it ever be the night?" Nia asked.

Nia walked over to Fairy and looked at the gifts too. Some of her crazy friends had given her sex toys for fun.

"Will you be mad if I go to bed?" Fairy asked.  
"Not at all," Nia picked up a vibrator. "Take this."  
"Nia!" Fairy laughed.  
"Seriously, girl, you need a good orgasm. And I got more than I want," Nia laughed too. "Take it."

Fairy took it and hurried up the stairs before anyone could see what she had in her hands. Nia walked over to talk to some of her guests. Only 5 minutes passed before Roman came over to her.

"Can I crash in one of your rooms upstairs?" He asked.  
"Sure. Just pick one. Only Fairy is crashing here tonight. I'm not sure which room she took though," she said.  
"Thanks," he hugged her. "And happy birthday."  
"Oh, the lock on one of the doors is broken. I don't recall which one but it doesn't lock even though you think you've locked it so check that before turning in so no one will barge in later," she said.

He walked upstairs and aimed for the room in the back. The room next to the bathroom. He just wanted to get as far away from the party as possible. He opened the door and froze at the sight of Fairy on the bed.

Her eyes were closed and she was naked. She had earphones in and he could hear the music coming from them. That wasn't what had made him freeze. It was her working a vibrator in and out of herself. He should leave. He knew that. Instead he stepped inside the room and closed the door. Clearly Nia had forgot to tell Fairy about the broken lock, and Fairy had picked that room by accident.

He stepped out of his shoes and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He knew he was stepping over every line possible but he had to at least try. He walked over to the bed and placed his hand around the vibrator to move it for her. To no surprise her eyes flew open. She yanked out the headset and stared at him in disbelief.

"Roman?" She asked. "What the..."  
"Ssh, let me," he said.

He kept moving the vibrator while crawling up on the bed.

"Please," he kissed her knee. "Let me take care of you."

He kissed down her thigh and she closed her eyes again. He ran his tongue over her clit, enjoying the moans he drew from her. It didn't take long to make her cum when he worked his tongue and the vibrator at the same time.

He pulled the vibrator out of her and threw it on the floor. She opened her eyes to look at him again. He sat back on his knees and kept eye contact with her while he opened his pants. He got out of his pants, briefs and socks and crawled up her body.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she said.  
"But I know," he said. "Sexy, beautiful and about to be fucked so good."

He kissed her and pushed into her at the same time. He couldn't recall anything ever feeling that good as their tongues and bodies worked together like a unit. Her nails ran down his back, silently begging him to move faster. He sped up, roaming his hands all over her body, kissing her as if his life depended on it. She broke the kiss to cry out as she came a second time. He watched her come undone, loving the sight of her and the feeling of her body shaking underneath him. He managed to keep moving through her orgasm before cumming himself right after.

He kept lying on top of her, both of them heaving and panting. He listened to her hard breathing and smiled against her skin. He left small kisses up her neck and over her jaw, finding her lips once again in a more relaxed kiss. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"How did you get in here?" She asked.  
"You chose the one room with a broken lock," he chuckled. "I guess Nia forgot to tell you."  
"She did," she giggled. "I need the bathroom."  
"But I don't wanna release you," he pouted.  
"Please," she said.  
"You're so cute," he said.

He pecked her lips and rolled down next to her. She got out of bed, put on the white dress again and left the room. He pulled the covers over his naked body as he laid on his back with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that everything he had dreamed about for months had just happened. She took her time in the bathroom but finally she returned. She had a look of confusion on her face when she walked back into the room.

"What?" He asked.  
"You're still here," she said.  
"Where else would I go?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered. "Into another room or back downstairs. Somewhere I'm not."

He got up from the bed and walked over to her. Again he kept eye contact with her while he closed the door. He pulled the dress off her and pushed her up against the door. He leaned over her, running a hand through her hair, taking in her naked beauty.

"Why would I go anywhere else when all I want is in here?" He asked.  
"I..." She tried.  
"Are you kicking me out?" He asked.  
"No," she said.  
"Good," he smirked. "May I suggest that you get back into bed, or would you prefer me fucking you up against the door?"


	3. I want you to stay

Roman woke up next day with a smile on his face. The room still smelled heavily of sex. The only problem was that she was missing. He knew it before he even opened his eyes. He was alone in bed.

He sat up and sighed. She had managed to pick up her things and leave the room without waking him up. He wasn't used to women walking out of him like that. Any other woman doing that wouldn't have mattered but this was Fairy. His Fairy. Or at least he wanted her to be.

He got dressed, opened the window to air out the room and left it. He went to the bathroom next door to relieve himself. He pulled his hair back in a bun and walked downstairs. His smile slowly came back when he heard both Nia and Fairy talk in the kitchen. Fairy was still there. There was still time.

"Two times," Fairy giggled.  
"I hate asking this when he's my cousin but was it any good?" Nia asked.  
"It was amazing," Fairy answered.

Roman's smile only got bigger by hearing that.

"I better leave before he wakes up though," Fairy said.

The smile on Roman's face dropped. He quickly walked out in the kitchen. He wasn't gonna give her the chance to sneak out on him like that. If she wanted to leave, she would have to do it in front of him. She sat there on a kitchen chair in a pair of light blue denim shorts and a white tank top with vertical, grey stripes.

"Roman!" Nia smiled at him. "Would you like some coffee?"  
"No thanks," he said.  
"I gotta go do that thing I gotta do," Nia said awkwardly.  
"Nia!" Fairy hissed.  
"You'll be fine," Nia smirked.

Nia almost ran out of the kitchen. Fairy looked down at her coffee as if the cup was the most interesting thing in the world. Roman sat down next to her, observing her for a few seconds.

"Are you ever gonna look at me?" He asked.

She looked up at him with a nervous smile on her face.

"There you are," he smiled. "I love having your eyes on me."  
"Coffee?" She croaked.  
"Nia already offered two seconds ago," he smirked. "Care to tell me why you're so nervous?"  
"I'm not used to this," she said.  
"Not used to what?" He asked.  
"The awkward morning after. I was hoping to leave before you woke up," she said.

He leaned closer and kissed her shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave," he said.  
"I don't know how to do this," she said.  
"It's not that hard," he said.  
"How do you usually do it with other women?" She asked.

He grabbed her and pulled her over on his lap.

"I don't do it with other women. Well, not often. And I don't give a fuck if they leave. But you. I don't want you to leave, Fairy," he said.

He ran a hand down her cheek and gently grabbed her chin.

"Do you understand what I'm saying? I want you to stay," he said.  
"Here?" She asked.  
"For breakfast," he chuckled. "What I mean is that I want you to stay with me. As my girlfriend. I'm surprised Nia hasn't told you that I'm in love with you."  
"No way. You're not," she looked surprised.  
"I am," he chuckled.  
"And she hasn't told you that I'm in love with you?" She asked.  
"You are?" He looked surprised too. "Well, I'll be damned. Now it makes sense why she's been so pushy about me telling you."  
"Same here," she said.

He leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and welcoming. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"The world is gonna hate me," she said.  
"I don't care," he said.  
"They're already so mean to me on Twitter," she said.  
"So delete it," he said. "I only use it when I have to. Other than that, I don't look at it. I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks. I want you, Fairy. All of you. Those who can't accept that can go fuck themselves. If they're truly my fans, they would want me to be happy. And you make me happy."

She leaned her head down on his shoulder and sighed. It wasn't a heavy sigh. More a happy sigh that made him smile.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.  
"How can I say no to you?" She giggled. "Yes."  
"Should we ask Nia out for breakfast?" He asked.  
"We better. We've been harassing her long enough," she answered.  
"Do you wanna come visit me tonight? I'll cook for you, and we can watch a movie or something," he said.  
"Only if I can stay the night," she said.  
"Try getting out of my home tonight," he tightened his arms around her with a laugh. "I dare you."


End file.
